


Darkness Within Dire: The Shadow Territory

by GTWolf7



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Fun, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTWolf7/pseuds/GTWolf7
Summary: A dark shadow rises from the depths of Dire:s great forest, it's up to these four wolves and a half-fox half-wolf to save their homeland.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Darkness Within Dire: The Shadow Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you! :)

The bright sun shone against the white wolf’s feathers as she flew gracefully across the blue sky, the wind tugging at her fur as she struggled to catch up with the dark blue-gray wolf that swam in the deep blue sea underneath her. The sky wolf finally reached land, only after the blue sea wolf, “Why...why do you have to be so fast?” Gasped Cloudy Sky, peering at her feathers.   
  
“Because I’m the best swimmer in the Empire!” The blue she-wolf boasted. Cloudy smiled; she stretched her wings across the pale sand of the island’s beach. Salmon played with Cloudy’s feathers, and yawned. The sun slid down the sky slowly, making the sky fade to many different colors. The other half turning darker with every second that passed.   
  
“You seem tired, Salmon,” Cloudy noted, “I think it’s time we both go home.” She said sadly, though she didn’t want to leave, she needed energy to fly back home to the mountains. She stood up, Salmon standing up after her. Cloudy shook the sand off her and spread her large white wings.   
  
“See you later,” Salmon said, shaking off the water in her pelt. Cloudy nodded and smiled, she took flight and headed home. “Get home safe!” She yelled, jumping after Cloudy, going as far as the water reaches the sand.   
  
“Will do!” The white wolf called back at her, flapping faster as the sun set further down into the ocean. The Sea Empire islands disappeared into the distance, and the large Mountains came into view and seemingly grew larger as she drew closer. The wind tugged at her fur and feathers as it howled loudly in her ears while she whisked across the sky. She flew and flew until she reached her cave, landing neatly at the entrance. Shaking her fur to warm up a bit from the cold, early night air. She entered her small home, being only big enough for herself, some piles of prey, and a few leaves she used as bedding. She settled down and curled up and attempted to get some sleep.   
  
Not soon after she settled down, Cloudy Sky heard small whimpering and scuffling outside her cave. She went outside, the sun was long gone by now, the moon her only source of light. It shone against her white fur and feathers. The chilly air touched her bones, making her shake, she keeps searching for the source of all the noise. “Hey! Show yourself now! It’s cold outside!” She yelped.   
  
It wasn’t long before Cloudy spotted a small shivering ball of fur under a small overhang. “Uh. . . Hello?” Cloudy asked, the shivering ball stopped moving, and she saw three black dots poke out in the darkness of the night.   
  
“Who are y-o-ou?” The small creature struggled to ask with her chattering teeth. She curled closer to her body and pushed herself against the pile of rocks. The small black body barely visible now.   
  
“You aren’t from around, here are you? Well I can help you!” Cloudy paused, hopefully somebody was looking for the poor thing. “Please come out?” She begged. The small figure shuffled and shuffled, until she finally came out. Cloudy could see the small creature was not much smaller than herself, and she was a dark wolf-fox like creature with light almost blue markings, and small wings. Cloudy Sky was astonished that she has wings. “H-hey what’s your name?” She asked the small animal.   
  
“Mi-ira” The fox like animal shivered. Cloudy put her large pale white wings over Mira and pushed her closer as she led her into Cloudy’s cave. Once she reached the cave Cloudy Sky set up a few leaves near her own pile of leaves for Mira to sleep in.   
  
“Hey, here’s your sleeping pile.” She showed, as she padded down the leaves. She gently pushed Mira onto it. Once Mira laid down, she laid down on her pile. She glanced up at the sky, the bright twinkling stars shy against the dark sky, the wind blowing loudly outside. Cloudy Sky sighed, glancing at Mira and back at the sky. She had many questions for the small animal, like, where did she come from or why is she here? She laid her head down. Her thoughts swirling in her head like a pool. After a while, she checked to make sure Mira was sleeping peacefully, she put her paw on Mira’s back, she seemed warmer than before. That was a relief, she thought. She made herself comfortable and feel asleep.   
  
\-   
  
The sun shone through the entrance of the cave and woke the white wolf up. She groaned and put her wing over her face. Cloudy suddenly shot up when she remembered the wolf-fox like creature beside herself. She looked next to her to find Mira still next to her, sleeping. Mira looked peaceful unlike during the night; the poor thing was shivering in the wind. She looked around and walked out of the cave. She took flight in search of a breakfast meal, the cool morning wind flowing across her muzzle.   
  
She saw a large eagle flying in the distance, must be looking for food she thought to herself. She licked her jaws before she started to fly higher and faster, once she was high enough, she plunged herself down towards the eagle, missing it by only a few feathers, it lost its balance and started to spiral downwards. Cloudy spread down her wings to slow her descent before turning back up to grab her meal. Her teeth sank into the bird’s neck, giving it a clean and painless death. She started to fly back to her cave, where Mira was hopefully awake, so Cloudy wouldn’t have to wait.   
  
Once she glided down to her cave, she peaked in to find Mira curled up in a small ball again. “Uh Mira? I brought some food if you’d like to eat. Though we’d have to share.” She said gently, tearing off a few pieces of meat for herself. “Take what’d you like, uh, when you wake up of course.” Mira slowly got up and stared at the bird. She took a small piece and sat down, facing the large wolf. “One quick thing. My name is Cloudy Sky, I can go by Cloudy, Sky, or just Cloudy Sky. Call me whatever you want. I don’t really mind.”   
  
Mira nodded, “Thanks Cloudy Sky,” She quickly said, “I know you must have some questions for me.” Mira told the white wolf, Cloudy stared at Mira with cold brown-grey eyes, “Ask away.” She said hesitantly, tensing up, her tail and wings fidgeting.   
  
“Calm down.” Cloudy Sky said, “First of all. Where do you come from? You have wings, but. . . I’ve never seen you around, and you look too. . . Small to be a Mountain wolf. So? Explain please.” Cloudy Sky asked, swallowing down a piece of bird meat.   
  
“Well one of my parents was a Mountain wolf, and the other a fox.” She quickly explained. “A-And I need your help!” Mira exclaimed, she suddenly stood up, her wings spreading in eagerness. Cloudy froze, surprised by the sudden movement. “You see, my family was attacked by some wolves down in the Flat Lands! The wolves they- they seemed as if they were controlled. Their movements didn’t seem like their own, and the fear and pain in their eyes said it all! Please, you need to help me find my family, I got separated from them during the attack. I tried looking for them, but they were gone! I went to the main pack of the Flat Lands, but they refused help to me, and my next option was to come here!” Mira spoke quickly, her eyes wild.   
  
“Please-Please help me find my family!” Mira finally finished with a wild look.   
  
“I-I’m sorry but I can't.” Cloudy said after staring at the small wolf-fox for a long while. “I’m just a simple Mountain wolf. There is no way I can help you!” Cloudy Sky spoke quickly. It was a lot for her to take in, and now suddenly she was asked to help find a missing family. “Look I can take you to the Main Family of the Mountains, but that’s as far as I can go Mira.”   
  
“No! The Main Family and the Ruler of the Forest Territory have close ties! They’ll think I have something against the Forest Territory. I can’t risk it!” Mira defended, shaking her head, the fear in her eyes overwhelming to Cloudy.   
  
“Wait, wait, wait. The Forest Territory?!” Cloudy exclaimed, her wings expanding as far as her cave would let her go. “You realize that- that the Forest Territory is the largest region in Dire! Plus, mind-controlled wolves-”   
  
“Yes, I know! But I fear that if we don’t stop them then something worse might happen!” Mira interrupted. “I fear something that goes deeper than we can fathom is going on.” Mira stared at Cloudy Sky with strong cool pale blue eyes, filled with determination, pain, and fear, “You must understand, I need your help.” 


End file.
